Wireless networks have experienced increased development in the past decade. Two types of wireless networks are infrastructure-based wireless networks, and ad hoc wireless networks.
An infrastructure-based wireless network typically includes a communication network with fixed and wired gateways. Many infrastructure-based wireless networks employ a mobile unit or host which communicates with a fixed base station that is coupled to a wired network. The mobile unit can move geographically while it is communicating over a wireless link to the base station. When the mobile unit moves out of range of one base station, it may connect or “handover” to a new base station and starts communicating with the wired network through the new base station.
In comparison to infrastructure-based wireless networks, such as cellular networks or satellite networks, ad hoc networks are self-forming networks which can operate in the absence of any fixed infrastructure, and in some cases the ad hoc network is formed entirely of mobile nodes. An ad hoc network typically includes a number of geographically-distributed, potentially mobile units, sometimes referred to as “nodes,” which are wirelessly connected to each other by one or more links (e.g., radio frequency communication channels). The nodes can communicate with each other over a wireless media without the support of an infrastructure-based or wired network. Ad hoc networks can also be self-healing. Links or connections between these nodes can change dynamically in an arbitrary manner as existing nodes move within the ad hoc network, as new nodes join or enter the ad hoc network, or as existing nodes leave or exit the ad hoc network. Because the topology of an ad hoc network can change significantly techniques are needed which can allow the ad hoc network to dynamically adjust to these changes. Due to the lack of a central controller, many network-controlling functions can be distributed among the nodes such that the nodes can self-organize and reconfigure in response to topology changes.
One characteristic of the nodes is that their transmission range is usually relatively limited in comparison to cellular networks. Each node can typically directly communicate over a short range with nodes which are a single “hop” away. Such nodes are sometimes referred to as “neighbor nodes.” When a node transmits packets to a destination node and the nodes are separated by more than one hop (e.g., the distance between two nodes exceeds the radio transmission range of the nodes, or a physical barrier is present between the nodes), the packets can be relayed via intermediate nodes (“hop-by-hop”) until the packets reach the destination node. Each intermediate node acts as a router which can intelligently route the packets (e.g., data and control information) to another node until the packets eventually reach their final destination. To assist with relaying of packets, each node may maintain routes or routing information to other nodes in the network and can utilize routing techniques to adapt to changes in the interconnectivity between nodes. The nodes can maintain this routing information by performing periodic link and topology updates. Alternatively, nodes may discover routing information only when needed, instead of utilizing updates to maintain routes.
Broadcasting in an ad hoc network relies on nodes to repeat a broadcast until all nodes have received the broadcast message. To avoid excessive broadcast traffic, each node receiving a broadcast message determines if it should rebroadcast the message. For example, a message received more than once by a node should not be rebroadcast by the node.
Notwithstanding these advances, it would be desirable to provide broadcast protocols for use in ad hoc networks which exhibit improved broadcast efficiency. It would also be desirable to minimize the number of broadcast messages while also ensuring reliable broadcast (e.g., every node will receive each broadcast message). For example, it would be desirable to provide techniques which can make the transmission more orderly and thereby reduce the number of redundant broadcast packets a given node receives. It would also be desirable to provide techniques that can reduce the likelihood of broadcast packet collisions.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.